l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Te'tik'kir
Te'tik'kir was a Nezumi Nameseeker and Chieftain of the Crippled Bone Tribe Clan Letter to the Nezumi #1 (Imperial Herald v2 #1) also know as Old Stick. Killing Tomorrow, by [[Seth Mason]] Appearance Te'tik'kir was born in 1099, Rokugan, p. 167 smaller than other nezumi, with dark, piercing eyes. His stare had a unnerving effect on others and was widely feared by those he encountered. Way of the Ratling, p. 99 Early Years Te'tik'kir was the runt of his litter, and survived despite his parents' expectations, but sensed the disdain of his tribe when he was a child. Way of the Ratling, p. 98 Shaman When Te'tik'kir displayed the necessary skills to became a Shaman, the entire tribe rejoiced, for his weakness had been converted to a strength and he had found his place within the tribe. Te'tik'kir mastered the basics of shamanism at the extraordinary age of five years. Te'tik'kir's Dream Te'tik'kir was jealous of the attenttion paid by his tribe to Mat'tck, a great warrior. The warrior in return showed him the most respect. They complemented each other and with time became great friends. When Mat'tck ascended to become the Crippled Bone Tribe's Chieftain, Te'tik'kir became his most trusted advisor. Te'tik'kir dreamed of a unified Nezumi, such as the fallen empire Rememberers spoke of in their stories from Yesterday. He believed that the best way to create the One Tribe was to convince Mat'tck to use the unstoppable military power of the Crippled Bone Tribe to conquer the other tribes in the north and form them into a single, powerful unit and ultimately defeat the Shadowlands. Dark Bargains Te'tik'kir grew desperate, and secretly visited the Dark Oracles in the fire mountain near Heaven's Grave, and struck a secret bargain with them, hoping to drive the Crippled Bone north and force Mat'tck to obey his friend's counsel. The Legion of the Dead: Mat'tck Sustaining himself through his powerful Name magic, he proposed the following scheme: "If Crippled Bone were to declare war on the other clans, would I live to see a unified One Clan?" The Dark Oracle of Earth said "yes" and transported Te'tik'kir home, where an unpleasant surprise waited being his tribe attacked by the Shadowlands Blood Dawn, Part IX: One Tribe, by Rich Wulf in 1126. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 19 Mat'tck had been conducting scouting missions and had been discovered by the Elemental Terrors, pawns of the Dark Oracles. The tribe was chased for days, until finally they crossed the Black Finger River. The horrid beasts were lurking not far to the south, and the tribe was unable to return to their territory. Way of the Ratling, p. 20 Claiming New Territory Mat'tck was furious with himself for his failure, but traveled north and claimed new territory. The Crippled Bone began an expansion of their territory north of the Shadowlands, killing any of the foul creatures they could. As a message the cunning nezumi ambushed and killed a Bog Hag, a feat no other tribe would dare to attempt. They were contacted by the Tattered Ear Tribe, which saw their appearance as a possible source of conflicts among both tribes, so they retreated their own territory north, deeper in the Shinomen Mori. Te'tik'kir saw their departure with frustaion. He had hoped the Crippled Bone could crush them, eliminating the annoying upstart Stikak and his followers. Way of the Ratling, pp. 6-8 The Crippled Bone carved out their own territory. The brutal destruction of any Shadowlands beast within their new territory sent a strong message to the other Nezumi. All tribes would join together, and the Crippled Bone would rule them all. Way of the Ratling, p. 21 Betrayal of the Dark Oracles Before Mat'tck could attempt to unite the Nezumi tribes, the Dark Oracles betrayed Te'tik'kir. In 1127 Creatures of Rokugan: Third Edition, p. 49 they attacked again, this time killing Mat'tck and nearly destroying Te'tik'kir himself before he drove the Oracles away and fled into the Shadowlands with the surviving members of the tribe. Since then, Te'tik'kir has been cursed unable to die until the One Tribe he desired truly comes to be. The Dark Oracle of Earth appeared and told Te'Tik'Kir that the Nezumi would indeed become One Tribe, united in death. Te'tik'kir killed the Dark Oracle in a fierce battle. Prelude to Darkness, Part Two: Omen, by Rich Wulf Chieftain The Crippled Bone were weakened, but the Oracle could not tell a lie. Therefore, Te'tik'kir was sustained for generations, unable to die until the One Tribe was formed. He grew older, and took his place as chieftain of the Crippled Bone. Omen ]] In 1157 Kuni Kiyoshi was wandering in the Shadowlands trying to proof the existence of the City of the Lost and became Tainted. Te'tik'kir gave Kiyoshi a spear that slowed the spread of the Taint, but was unable to stop it completely. Te'tik'kir saw a scar in the Name of Kiyoshi, cuased for the rift the Witch Hunter had with his father, and the shaman used a ritual that would erase Kiyoshi's shame by causing all to forget that Kiyoshi ever existed. From that minute on all people remembered Kuni Shigeaki as Kuni Kiyoshi, although not as Utagu's son, and Kiyoshi became Omen. The Four Winds, pp. 42-44 Aged In 1158 Te'tik'kir was the oldest Nezumi alive. Until he atoned for the death of his friend Mat'tck, Te'tik'kir could not transced, and he could not die. He remained in the mortal world, growing more ancient with each day. Nezumi Conflicts When Te'tik'kir was in middle of a meeting, Nir'um'tuk, leader of a Cripple Bone pack, came with Yoee'trr to inform that the Tattered Ear Tribe had been nearly destroyed by another nezumi tribe. Yoee'trr's deductive reasoning led them to understand that an unknown tribe of nezumi, who were no longer nezumi, had been behind the attack on the Tattered Ear. The Last Rememberer In 1158 Te'tik'kir met Ik'krt of the Grasping Paw Tribe in the Kuni Wastes to tell him that he would one day be called for special service to his race. Ik'krt, once a Rememberer of the defunct Shadow Runners Tribe, did not know at the time how important this warning would be. The Last Rememberer, Part One, by Rich Wulf Kan'ok'ticheck Kan'ok'ticheck, was appointed as the Chief of Chiefs of Tattered Ear, Third Whisker, Green-Green-White, Chipped Tooth, and even his own Crippled Bone, allied against the Stained Paw Tribe. Te'tik'kir was eventually forced to agree, or risk losing his position in his tribe. Blood Dawn, Part IX: One Tribe, by Rich Wulf The Tsuno In 1165 Tsuno Nintai sent a letter to Te'tik'kir informing him about the arrival of Iuchiban to the City of the Lost and the defeat of Daigotsu. The bloodspeaker had the power to reach into and control dreams Nintai proposed to share knowledge with one another to face this new menace. Ratling Letter (Imperial Herald v2 #9) Betrayed Kan'ok'ticheck and Te'tik'kir met Tsuno Sochi and Ikm'atch-tek in the Meeting Place. Ikm'atch-tek claimed to live since the Five Races dominated Rokugan, and the Terrible Day, he used his magic to save what he could, moving his home and tribe to I'thich, but they were unable to return. Tsuno Nintai finally discovered Ikm'atch-tek and he was leading the Stained Paw. He offered to exterminate together the humans, but the Nameseeker did not trust the Tsuno. Ikm'atch-tek then told that the Stained Paw accompanied by Nintai's Soultwisters, had ambushed the Crippled Bone while they were speaking, and also that Sochi's Ravagers had surrounded the Meeting Place, prepared to murder the Crippled Bone. Te'tik'kir could save them only testing the strength of his name against Ikm'atch-tek's name, but he had to choose between defend the tribe or Kan'ok'ticheck from a similar threat. Te'tik'kir chose to save the Chief of Chiefs. Only the aid of a Grasping Paw Tribe party led by Ik'krt avoided the Crippled Bone total destruction. During the battle a Rain of Blood covered the Shadowlands. Ik'krt Quest After the Stained Paw and their demonic allies retreated, Te'tik'kir and Kan'ok'ticheck returned looking exhausted, wounded, but alarmed at the destruction the Crippled Bone had faced. The Nameseeker thanked Ik'krt for his intervention but regreted that he had to give him an impossible duty. Te'tik'kir tasked him with using his combination of talents to scout out the heart of the Shadowlands to see in the City of Dreams what the Tsuno and Stained Paw were up to, to find the reason why the Stained Paw began to attack their own people. Ik'krt accepted the mission, and remains dedicated to the Nezumi race. Tsuno masquerade exposed In 1166 Ik'krt sneaked into the City of Dreams seeking the truth about Ikm'atch-tek. He was taking prisoner by the Tsuno and later released so Te'tik'kir would recognize the Nezumi for what they truly were, and realize that they could not fight the Tsuno. The Last Rememberer, Part Two, by Rich Wulf Ik'krt, Kan'ok'ticheck, Te'tik'kir, and other nezumi leaders as Manithith, from the Tattered Ear Tribe, and K'mee, from the Third Whisker Tribe, saw in dreams Chitachtr-foo, the city that truly stood in the Realm of Dreams. The Tsuno using their own mastery of the realm of dreams forged copy of it, the City of Dreams, the Stained Paw city. They also learned how the Tsuno were created, a twisted version of renegade Kitsu who were marooned in the Realm of Slaughter. Nintai, once among the strongest of the kitsu, was one of the transformed renegades. The Last Rememberer, Part Three, by Rich Wulf They guessed that the Tsuno forged a creature out of nightmares, piecing together the shattered dreams of the Stained Paw tribe and infusing them into one of their own kind, creating the illusion that was the Tomorrow Chieftain. Report of Miya Shoin to the Righteous Emperor, Toturi III (Imperial Herald v2 #16) Death Upon learning how the Tsuno had lied to them the One Tribe led by Kan'ok'ticheck attacked the city in the Battle of One Tribe. They rushed into the city, taking the upperhand. Strangely the One Tribe nezumi begin to fight between them, twisted by a strange magic, Kan'ok'ticheck had his eyes stared blankly at nothing. Te'tik'kir realized they were in the Realm of Slaughter, driving mad the nezumi, the city was a Tsuno trap. Ik'krt attacked Nintai, and Te'tik'kir joined the fight. Nintai easily defeated the Rememberer and killed Te'tik'kir, who gave his life to give Nintai back his soul, reverting him back to a Kitsu. Nintai, penitent, sought to atone for his crimes by sealing the rest of his cohorts in the Realm of Dreams forever. While the nezumi left the city, Nintai waited his former brethren to come, and dragged the city deep into Dream, where even the Tsuno could not escape. Temple to Te'tik'kir The Temple to Te'tik'kir was built by the Lion in honor of the nezumi that saved the last Kitsu. Temple to Te'tik'kir (Promotional flavor) It was announced by Kitsu Katsuko, the Kitsu Daimyo, in the Winter Court at Kyuden Otomo in the winter 1168-1169. Winter Nights: Sowing the Wind, by Nancy Sauer Tomorrow In 1169 Te'tik'kir used the dreams of Kan'ok'tichek to tell what was happening, but the Chief of Chief lost the memory of what happened in his dreams when awaken. Only the magic of Mak'irtch let him to remember. Tomorrow did not come for the nezumi. It came for their dreams, it threatened the Transcendents. Today, by Rusty Priske Traveling to Yume-do The magic of the Tomorrow's Hourglass was used by Mak'irtch to enter the realm of dreams and aid the Transcendents fight against Tomorrow. Te'tik'kir and the others still stood on the plains outside of the great city and the dragons, or what appeared to be dragons, still approached from a distance, destroying everything as they went. The spirit form of Shiba Ningen appeared and told these entities were manifestations of Yume-do itself. The land of dreams was going mad and destroying itself in the process. The Celestial Heavens were unbalanced and Yume-do, as it was made of dreams, was the least stable of the realms so it was the first affected. These images signified the collapse of the land, and they must be defeated or there will be nothing left. The realm itself was in danger, and joined with the Trascendents to restabilize it. The great leader Tchickchuk gave the command of the nezumi army there to Kan'ok'ticheck. Tomorrow (Imperial Herald v2#22), by Rusty Priske Fighting Tomorrow The nezumi were killing the entities made of dreams until the Dragon of Void remained alone. Following Mak'irtch's instructions, Chi'kel moved through the ranks, getting closer to the Void Dragon. Emikek was bitted by the dragon, and Chi'kel flung the Hourglass which vanished behind the teeth and into the thing's gaping gullet. Its eyes glassed over and its shoulders stooped. Kanok'ticheck stepped forward and drove his sword into its head. As the last dragon fell it exploded in a wave of darkness. The entire realm of dreams ceased to exist for a moment. Trapped in Yume-do Shiba Ningen spirit appeared again and told the dream of Void removed Yume-do from existence for just a moment. The link the nezumi had to Ningen-do was severed, and they were unable to awake and return to their lives. Ningen was able to retrieve a single nezumi from Yume-do. They won the Battle of Tomorrow, but the nezumi involved were trapped in Yume-do. For Rokugan the nezumi had ceased to exist. See also * Te'tik'kir/Meta External Links * Te'Tik'kir (Spirit Wars) * Te'Tik'kir Exp (Dark Allies) * Te'Tik'kir Exp2 (Wrath of the Emperor) Category:Leaders of the Nezumi Category:Characters with Pictures Category:Transcendents